


Knitting

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Making a Christmas present for someone who is always watching you is hard.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 92





	Knitting

Snow fluttered from the sky, beautiful and silent. Each flake was large, made up of dozens of other flakes. They had quickly coated the ground and the tops of the trees in a frigid blanket of white.  


You sat by one of the windows in the living room, holding your current project in your hands. You had been trying to finish it before Christmas, but it was incredibly hard for you to do without Brahms knowing exactly what you were up to. It was currently two o’clock in the morning, and also the only time that Brahms wasn’t awake. He was more of a morning person, so the cover of the night was the only time you had to yourself to make his present.  


His Christmas present-if you could manage to finish it on time-was going to be a brand-new cardigan. It was a mustard yellow with small accents of violet around the collar and buttons. You thought it was a pretty color scheme, but only after you were already halfway through with it did you start to seriously doubt your choice in the colors.  


Your eyes were starting to burn, and you squeezed them shut, shaking your head. You didn’t mind staying up, but you did mind that you would have to wake up at the same time as Brahms. You had been running on only a few hours of sleep a night.  


Sighing, you turned your head, looking out at the snow for a moment. It was so beautiful, so hypnotic.  


You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep until you felt yourself getting lifted up into the air.  


“Hey!” You yelped, twisting in the arms that held you, being jolted out of sleep too quickly.  


“It’s me!” Brahms said in his soft voice, holding you closer so he wouldn’t drop you to the ground.  


“Brahms!” You snapped, relaxing. “You scared me!”  


Brahms gently sat you down, now that you were awake. “You weren’t in bed, so, I went looking for you.”  


“Oh.” You deflated, the adrenaline fading. Until you remembered your knitting. You whirled around, looking for your project, praying that somehow, Brahms hadn’t seen it.  


“Are you looking for this?” Brahms asked, reaching behind him and picking up your knitting needles and the half-finished sweater that was attached to them. “It was on your lap, so, I moved it.”  


You bit your lip as he inspected it closer, seeming to really notice it for the first time.  


“What is it?” Brahms asked, bringing it up to his face, running his thumbs over the soft yarn. “I like the colors.”  


“You do?” You said hopefully.  


Brahms nodded. “I didn’t know you knitted.”  


“I’ve been unmotivated.” You admitted. “It’s a cardigan.”  


Brahms nodded, setting it back on the table. “Can we go back to bed now?”  


You blinked in surprise before smiling and nodding. “Let’s.” You replied, happily realizing that this tall goofball didn’t connect the dots and had no idea it was going to be a present for him.  


He took your hand, leading you back up to the bedroom. You rested your head on his arm, smiling to yourself. All he ever really focused on was you, so, you could make his present in front of him and he would never catch on.  


You bit your lip, trying not to giggle at the realization. Brahms slipped into bed, pulling you to his chest and burying his face in your hair.  


“It’s snowing.” You said quietly, looking out the window.  


Brahms just nodded, solely focused on holding you and absorbing your warmth.  


You chuckled softly at his one-track mind. “Merry Christmas, Brahms.”  


“Christmas isn’t for another nine days.” Brahms mumbled in his typical no-nonsense fashion, making you laugh.


End file.
